


Karen!

by peteyparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just love Karen, Precious Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyparker/pseuds/peteyparker
Summary: As you pulled the mask down completely, a voice suddenly speaks.“Hello Peter!”Startled, you looked around to try and find the source of the voice. “W-who’s talking?”“Oh, hi. You’re not Peter. I’m Karen, Peter’s AI,” The voice introduced herself and you immediately relaxed as you realize that it’s coming from the mask. You also noticed how nice and calming she sounded.“Yes, I’m not Peter. My name is Y/N.”“Oh! You’re the girl Peter likes!” Karen exclaimed.





	Karen!

  
You opened the door to the Parker’s apartment with the key that Aunt May gave to you for your birthday last year.

  
“Hey, Aunt May,” You greeted as you entered their cozy apartment dragging your sleepover bag with you.

  
“It’s May. How many times do I have to remind you?” She shakes her head fondly. May was wearing an elegant red dress and her hair was in an updo, completing the look.

  
“Sorry, I’m not used to it yet. You look beautiful. Are you going out tonight?”

  
“Thank you dear. I’m going to a friend’s wedding.” She answered as she grabbed her purse. “You’re sleeping over right? Peter is in his room. I’ll order takeout for both of you,” May smiled in goodbye as she went out the door.

  
“Have fun kids!”

  
“Have a great time May!” You yelled as she closed the door.

  
You picked up your bag and shuffled to Peter’s room. The door is open revealing him tinkering with his tech stuff, his brows furrowed in concentration. You’ve always found it cute when he does that.

  
After dropping your bag on a nearby chair you flung yourself onto Peter’s bed, making him aware of your presence.

  
“Hey Y/N,” Peter turned his chair to smile at you. “Is May still here?”

  
You shifted on the bed to lay on your side so you can see him. “No, she left already. She said that she ordered takeout for us.”

  
Peter’s eyes suddenly lights up and he jumped off his chair. “I can’t believe I forgot! I bought a new Star Wars lego!”

  
Before he could dash outside, you said, “I think you should shower first.” You looked pointedly at his jumper that he wore to school.

  
He deflated for a quick second before perking up again. “Okay, because then we could cuddle!”

  
You feel a warmth in your chest with how eager he is to cuddle with you. “By the way Peter, did I leave my favorite sweatpants here last time?”

  
“Oh yeah. I think May had washed it for you, it’s in my closet.” Peter said, grabbing some clothes from a nearby desk and exits to shower.

  
You opened his closet and start searching for your sweats when something red fell from the top rack. Bending down, you pick it up and realized that it’s his spider-man mask.

  
You’ve known about his alter ego, which you found out on accident, for quite some time now. So you’re not really surpised.

  
Tapping lightly on the eye, you became more curious and decided to try it on. As you pulled the mask down completely, a voice suddenly speaks.

  
“Hello Peter!”

  
Startled, you looked around to try and find the source of the voice. “W-who’s talking?”

  
“Oh, hi. You’re not Peter. I’m Karen, Peter’s AI,” The voice introduced herself and you immediately relaxed as you realize that it’s coming from the mask. You also noticed how nice and calming she sounded.

  
“Yes, I’m not Peter. My name is Y/N.”  
“Oh! You’re the girl Peter likes!” Karen exclaimed.

  
“W-what?” You stammered. The girl Peter likes? Perhaps it’s another Y/N. But I don’t think Peter knows another Y/N.

  
“You’re Y/N L/N right? Peter’s best friend, and crush. He talks about you all the time. It’s very nice to meet you.”

  
You can’t believe it. Peter likes you! Your heart felt like it might burst in happiness. “What did he say about me?”

  
“He usually gushes about how cute and beautiful you are. He also said that he loves cuddling with you and that your smile is the prettiest thing.”

  
You can feel your cheeks getting hot as you flushed at the compliments. Peter sounds so cheesy. He’s such a dork, but you love that about him.

  
“Y/N! What are you doing?!” Peter voice screeched making you jump in surprise. You quickly pulled off his mask and smiled sheepishly at his panic stricken face.

  
“You’re taking too long, so Karen kept me company.” You shrugged and Peter eyes looked like it’s about to pop out of it’s socket.

  
“D-did she tell you anything.” Peter stammered, fidgeting in nervousness. From the corner of your eye, you noticed a box of lego on the floor which Peter must’ve dropped in surprise.

  
You decided to tease him a little bit, finding his panicked state quite amusing. “Nothing important really. Just that she knows that I’m you best friend.”

  
Peter exhaled a breath of relief. You smirked, and continued. “And that you think I’m beautiful.”

  
The colour drained from his face and he opened his mouth to say something, but only a squeak came out.

  
You start walking to Peter, and stopped right in front of him. “Oh, and also that you like me.”

  
The boy in front of you turns red as a tomato. “Karen!” He groaned, running a hand down his face in embarrasment.

  
“It’s okay Pete,” You smiled and took his hand, feeling your heart fluttering in your chest. “I like you too.”

  
Peter’s eyes shot open. “Really?” He looks at you with his puppy dog eyes and you melt at the sight.

  
Feeling bold, you give a peck on Peter’s lips, leaving the boy a stuttering mess. You smiled fondly seeing the tip of his ears turn pink.

  
“Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This my first time posting here, so hope I did okay. This was originally posted on my tumblr, spider-quackson.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this and the formatting is not messed up or anything since I still know nothing about how this site works, and feedback/comments will always be appreciated!:)


End file.
